Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 March 2015
03:47 *FUDEU TUDO* 03:47 What do you think it should happen to you after you die? 03:48 I want to reincarnate into a second Einstein. 03:48 I think that what I imagine will be surely true... 03:48 Reincarnate in my cool fantasy world... 03:49 Which has a black piece of land. 03:49 As the whole universe. 03:51 Brb after 4 hours, school. 03:52 Well, my imagination is: 03:52 A life where you could respawn after death, shapeshift and breath on water/space without any need of any special suit you naturally have this ability, find a second galaxy so easily, go to Aartis in a matter of seconds Warping; magical classes' basic ability, find dragons, digimons, other humans on the space in a relatively small distance... 03:53 ...and talk with Isaac and Azazel in anywhere at Earth, which is totally different from this Earth. :P 04:21 w00000000000000000000p 04:22 PlantShielder 04:31 BAAAAAAAAAAACK~ 04:31 From the lunch. 04:31 HAAAAAAAAI~ 03:49 Which has a black piece of land. 03:49 As the whole universe. 03:51 Brb after 4 hours, school. 03:52 Well, my imagination is: 03:52 A life where you could respawn after death, shapeshift and breath on water/space without any need of any special suit you naturally have this ability, find a second galaxy so easily, go to Aartis in a matter of seconds Warping; magical classes' basic ability, find dragons, digimons, other humans on the space in a relatively small distance... 03:53 ...and talk with Isaac and Azazel in anywhere at Earth, which is totally different from this Earth. :P 04:21 w00000000000000000000p 04:22 PlantShielder 04:31 BAAAAAAAAAAACK~ 04:31 From the lunch. 04:31 HAAAAAAAAI~ 04:36 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI 04:36 *ahem* 04:37 PlantShielder 04:37 whutddya want to talk bout 04:38 https://www.dropbox.com/s/sw424n7cvjdfmrw/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-12%2020.06.42.png?dl=0 - I F**KING BEAT ISAAC! 04:38 No, not that tho. 04:38 wot 04:38 lolwut? 04:38 I got hit by Larry Jr. and lost an evil heart... 04:38 ...but unlocked "Something from The Future" ._. 04:42 Oh great... 04:42 "Isaac vs. Pestilence" FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU 04:43 Isaac vs Isaac 04:44 Last time was Azazel vs. Isaac. 04:44 But that's also possible. 04:38 No, not that tho. 04:38 wot 04:38 lolwut? 04:38 I got hit by Larry Jr. and lost an evil heart... 04:38 ...but unlocked "Something from The Future" ._. 04:42 Oh great... 04:42 "Isaac vs. Pestilence" FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU 04:43 Isaac vs Isaac 04:44 Last time was Azazel vs. Isaac. 04:44 But that's also possible. 05:10 lolwut 05:10 Cathedral already? :P 05:11 I wonder, should I go to Cathedral or kill Mom's Heart? 05:11 5 05:11 4 05:11 3 05:11 2 05:12 1 05:12 Cathedral, here I go... 05:19 Guess Mom's Heart would be a better deal... :/ 05:19 I was with Isaac btw... 05:19 But some blindfolded Famine came and a goddamn rush of ghosts too. .-. 05:20 https://www.dropbox.com/s/sw424n7cvjdfmrw/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-12%2020.06.42.png?dl=0 - Btw, dis fing here. 05:21 Gotta buff Pride Potion cuz it only deals 450 damage to all zombies on the room... :/ 05:21 That's weak if you compare it to Gluttony Potion. 05:22 zombies' HP by 1.5 05:27 And also, Pride Potion is the rarest item. :/ 05:12 1 05:12 Cathedral, here I go... 05:19 Guess Mom's Heart would be a better deal... :/ 05:19 I was with Isaac btw... 05:19 But some blindfolded Famine came and a goddamn rush of ghosts too. .-. 05:20 https://www.dropbox.com/s/sw424n7cvjdfmrw/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-12%2020.06.42.png?dl=0 - Btw, dis fing here. 05:21 Gotta buff Pride Potion cuz it only deals 450 damage to all zombies on the room... :/ 05:21 That's weak if you compare it to Gluttony Potion. 05:22 zombies' HP by 1.5 05:27 And also, Pride Potion is the rarest item. :/ 05:12 Cathedral, here I go... 05:19 Guess Mom's Heart would be a better deal... :/ 05:19 I was with Isaac btw... 05:19 But some blindfolded Famine came and a goddamn rush of ghosts too. .-. 05:20 https://www.dropbox.com/s/sw424n7cvjdfmrw/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-12%2020.06.42.png?dl=0 - Btw, dis fing here. 05:21 Gotta buff Pride Potion cuz it only deals 450 damage to all zombies on the room... :/ 05:21 That's weak if you compare it to Gluttony Potion. 05:22 zombies' HP by 1.5 05:27 And also, Pride Potion is the rarest item. :/ 05:52 https://www.dropbox.com/s/3z759v2c47zdzji/PvZ%20Battles%20Singleplayer%201.0c.exe?dl=0 - Ads. 05:58 I'm going to livestream some PvZO, you wanna join? 05:58 Ya. 05:58 k 05:58 It's going to use join.me, k for you? 05:58 But just wait a little please... 05:58 OK for me... 05:58 But wait just a little, I'm fixing slowdown... 05:59 k 05:59 Or trying to fix :/ 06:03 Fixed. 06:03 Send link plz. 06:04 Wait 06:04 I need to brb 06:04 Lilgrei MasterNinja321 Cob Cannon Bloonjitsu-- Well nvm. 06:06 Btw I'll try to revive PvZCC Adventures 06:07 * [vs. Zombies Character Creator Adventures|PvZCC Adventures 06:07 Fail 06:07 [vs. Zombies Character Creator Adventures|PvZCC Adventures 06:07 [vs. Zombies Character Creator Adventures| PvZCC Adventures 06:07 loooooooooool 06:08 Nvm :P 06:08 HAAAAAAAAI~ 06:08 hai doo 06:08 *dood 06:08 i heard yu trying to revive gameh 06:09 *troll face intensifies* 06:10 Who here has heard of Andrew Underage? 06:10 *Agent Andrew Underage 06:10 I did 06:11 PS PM 06:11 oh mah gurd 06:11 ded chat 06:11 no shet sherlock 06:12 *troll face explodes, throwing all creations into Justin Bieber* 06:12 *evil laugh* 06:12 w0t de f0q 06:12 W0t m8 06:12 u n0t 1nf0rm3d 06:12 uwot m8 gr8 b8 m8 i r8 8/8 06:13 0f mah p0wah 06:13 PlantShielder, PM.. 06:13 he is ded 06:13 u not suprise 06:14 yas but he was supposed to be in pm m8 06:14 Whoops. 06:14 ommggggg 06:14 he not ded 06:14 PLANTSHIELDER CAME UP FROM THE DEAD 06:14 HALLELUUUJIA- *god falls from sky and squashes me* 06:14 m8 we revuved with my spared revuve from pokemanz 06:15 OMGGGGG POKEMANZ 06:15 *chat freezes to POKEMANZ powah but gets thawed* 06:16 umg 06:16 i found a pokemon-pvz crossover on pvzcc 06:14 yas but he was supposed to be in pm m8 06:14 Whoops. 06:14 ommggggg 06:14 he not ded 06:14 PLANTSHIELDER CAME UP FROM THE DEAD 06:14 HALLELUUUJIA- *god falls from sky and squashes me* 06:14 m8 we revuved with my spared revuve from pokemanz 06:15 OMGGGGG POKEMANZ 06:15 *chat freezes to POKEMANZ powah but gets thawed* 06:16 umg 06:16 i found a pokemon-pvz crossover on pvzcc 06:27 PS i see your away tag is away 06:27 lol 06:28 I refreshed. 06:28 Oh k 06:28 Welp tell me on the livestream if you're really back or just away-walking. 06:31 BAAAAAAAAAACK~ 06:31 YAWWWN 06:32 i'm actually pretty tired 06:44 new avatar 06:45 wikiacritic 06:45 Yes? 06:46 are you interested in helping me on this wiki 06:46 Why? 06:46 idk 06:46 lol 06:46 I don't help without reason, so you're out of luck. 06:47 ok,its because the helpers are inactive and its hard 06:47 ok nvm 06:56 hies 06:57 (pea) (epicblank) 07:01 hi 07:02 hi 07:02 i just got a GIANT clothespin 07:03 oh. 07:05 Hey Rx2 07:05 https://join.me/876-595-833 07:05 imma livestremmin PvZO 07:05 tell me what's new 07:05 wot 07:06 who joined 07:09 what wont 07:10 oh nothing 07:10 so anyway whats up 07:11 idk if its true but someguy told me that you will be able to rent premium plants in the next update 07:11 of pvz 2 07:15 that IS true 07:16 cuz of the many images with new packets and 250 Cs next to the prems 07:17 Oh god 07:17 does someone know Parash*****'s new sockpuppet 07:09 what wont 07:10 oh nothing 07:10 so anyway whats up 07:11 idk if its true but someguy told me that you will be able to rent premium plants in the next update 07:11 of pvz 2 07:15 that IS true 07:16 cuz of the many images with new packets and 250 Cs next to the prems 07:17 Oh god 07:17 does someone know Parash*****'s new sockpuppet 07:17 "Polimis" 07:18 Burning oak 07:18 I CANT WAIT 07:18 YEAH 07:18 For what 07:19 for next update 07:19 so we can rent premiums 07:19 MasterNinja321 07:19 ? 07:20 i wanna locally disabel polimis aka parash***** form wikia. 07:20 Aww gawd 07:20 i wanna disabel all underagers. 07:20 vandalizers 07:20 spammers 07:20 and many more.... 07:20 *rage* 07:22 Meh 07:23 sunshine... 07:23 darkness 07:23 bored 07:23 me 07:23 YAY WIKIACRITICEE!!! 07:23 MYFWEND 07:23 nah not rilly. 07:26 Gotta work on PvZCC Adventures... 07:26 Dunno if I should continue PvZBSP... 07:23 darkness 07:23 bored 07:23 me 07:23 YAY WIKIACRITICEE!!! 07:23 MYFWEND 07:23 nah not rilly. 07:26 Gotta work on PvZCC Adventures... 07:26 Dunno if I should continue PvZBSP... 07:28 Gotta put PvZBSP file on the recycle bin... 07:29 Yet I won't permanently delete it. 07:29 I just will wait for votes for deleting it for forever ever ever, or continue. 07:29 HAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 07:30 heyo people :D 07:30 continue continue 07:30 @PS 07:30 Alright... 07:30 This update will include Chaotic Mode and Spring River. 07:31 PvZCC Adventures will be currently in Closed Beta - Only 4 people will have access to the Closed Beta updates. 07:31 well i finaly have ghost pepper and sweet potato] 07:31 And I pre-chosen btw. 07:32 1st one - Lilgrei 07:32 2nd one - Leo 07:32 3rd one - SSP he wants 07:32 4th one - Tri he wants 07:32 what you talkin bout 07:32 Thank you 07:32 Why am i first btw 07:32 And obviously not me cuz I'm not on the list. 07:32 Not that i am against it but still 07:33 I met you first and I'm a bit more friend with you than Leo. :P @Lilgrei 07:33 A bit more friend with you? HA HA--- were you serious? 07:34 Btw, we're "childhood" friends. :P 07:34 w0t 07:34 yeah true actually 07:34 :P 07:34 i love everyone in this chat (NoHomo) 07:32 And obviously not me cuz I'm not on the list. 07:32 Not that i am against it but still 07:33 I met you first and I'm a bit more friend with you than Leo. :P @Lilgrei 07:33 A bit more friend with you? HA HA--- were you serious? 07:34 Btw, we're "childhood" friends. :P 07:34 w0t 07:34 yeah true actually 07:34 :P 07:34 i love everyone in this chat (NoHomo) 07:41 cool 07:45 Oh s**t 07:46 Sloth Garg throws THREE Imps at once? 07:54 ... 07:55 Hello? 07:56 Gotta get Fume-shroom and make it top-down view. 07:56 i hate the FC gargs 07:56 ye me 2. 07:56 Hi triplant 07:56 hey SSP 07:57 Sloth must be slow. >_> 07:57 Bange zombie takes fume shroom* 07:57 i hate dem since imps are the same as a normal zombie so thats 30 hits you have to kill them in 07:57 also i just noticed that the demonstartion music is actually the dr zomboss theme from pvz 2 07:57 pvz1* 07:58 lolwut? No I really mean to get a Fume-shroom pic and try to make it look like a top-down view. ._. @Slender 07:58 ill do in plant shielder :3 07:58 No need to. :3 07:59 Umm... 07:59 I guess only the cap would be Fume-shroom in a top-down view :/ 07:59 wow looks like next world is jungle 08:01 Omg 08:01 These hackers already found the next world? :/ 08:02 Gotta need Blover too... 08:02 sadly but i just have to watch my body wont stop having a go at me till i watch 08:02 blover for vine swingers? 08:02 Nah, just the stem will disappear... 08:02 Oh... 08:03 I'm getting sprites for mah game btw 08:03 cool:D 08:03 Sorry for confusing you. :P 08:03 omaigad 08:03 i think i broke my elbow 08:03 jl 08:03 jk* 08:03 they should add Snapple to the Jungle 08:03 Peashooter, Blover, Goop-shroom... 08:03 OH YEAH! 08:03 Jalapeno! 08:04 JALAPEENO 08:04 what type of game ya makin 08:04 sorry 08:04 had to do it 08:04 :) 08:04 A TD. 08:04 OMG OMG OMG!!! 08:04 I'm planning to revive PvZCC Adventures 08:04 My first game in GM; 08:04 *. 08:05 Btw it's a TD like BTD. 08:05 first part has 15 levels so that means another 30 level world 08:05 oh and it has a power up with it and you get to start with 1 plant food per round 08:06 Oh wow ._. 08:06 That will be truly helpful... 08:07 wonder what its zomboss will be 08:07 and wtf is a kiwibeast 08:07 idk 08:07 Ninja Kiwi's beast counterpart. 08:08 wow since its in game of off to play it just by extracting and replacing files 08:08 gamejolt.com/games/strategy-sim/Plants-vs-Zombies-charater-creator-the-game/53810/ 08:08 hi 08:09 Hi. 08:09 type the link in c: http://gamejolt.com/games/strategy-sim/plants-vs-zombies-charater-creator-the-game/53810/ 08:09 so... what kinds of plants and zombies had you made here 08:10 or click it c: 08:11 anyone check it out yet? 08:07 idk 08:07 Ninja Kiwi's beast counterpart. 08:08 wow since its in game of off to play it just by extracting and replacing files 08:08 gamejolt.com/games/strategy-sim/Plants-vs-Zombies-charater-creator-the-game/53810/ 08:08 hi 08:09 Hi. 08:09 type the link in c: http://gamejolt.com/games/strategy-sim/plants-vs-zombies-charater-creator-the-game/53810/ 08:09 so... what kinds of plants and zombies had you made here 08:10 or click it c: 08:11 anyone check it out yet? 08:14 plant shielder 08:14 Ya? 08:14 pumpkins back 08:14 U W05?! 08:14 *W0T?! 08:14 yap 08:14 is in de cod 08:15 rumours its 109 gems but i have 328 left 08:17 hmm.. ok i got pumpkin in game to bad its just a sun XD but works 08:17 wait really 08:17 how how HOW 08:17 tell me 08:17 Hackeen'. 08:17 I know 08:17 but what to hack 08:17 do you have hex editor 08:17 yes 08:18 I used to be second-best ultimate hacker, next to Johnnytuan 08:18 and now i'm the worst 08:18 jeez 08:18 great search fire peashooter i hex editor obb file in the ea com file 08:18 you wanna know what i did the other day 08:20 plant shielder 08:22 MasterNinja you der 08:23 yes i am there 08:23 http://www.mediafire.com/view/rvsk3rcrg682clk/Jurasic%20Jungle%20Beta%20name.png <--- i can do dis 2015 03 13